Eyes of the Soulless
Eyes of the Soulless is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the fortieth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fourth case in the Prosperous Peaks district of Evergrace. Plot With Felix and his husband Elias Stanford on their honey moon, Katelyn and the player headed to the local opera after Chief Wakefield told them of a homicide that occurred there. They then headed to the top opera box and found the body of notorious critic Martha Seawall, her eyes removed and replaced by opera binocular lens. Katelyn and the player then started investigating Martha's murder, discovering that the victim wrote a review on opera director Leo Montgomery's recent play, describing it in a negative connotation. They then investigate the stage where the victim was courteous to take a tour of before the murder took place, suspecting the lead performer, Ingrid Kirkway, who was in tears that the performance is on hold since she was ready for her first ever play as lead actress, and make-up artist Lexi Barra, who despised the victim because of her critiques on her make-up designs, saying that they are more blinding than the glitter she uses. As Katelyn and the player reviewed how Martha wasn't the best person, they were informed by Skylar, saying that a familiar face wanted to meet them at a nearby café. They then headed to the Dancing Queen Café, where they found a familiar aristocrat Artemis Monaco, who told them that she knew Martha and some of her secrets. They then asked her about Martha's secrets and Artemis explained that the victim had divorced a husband who had left Evergrace, which made the victim bitter. They then suspected Artemis in the murder, before suspecting café owner Bruno Antony in the murder, adding the killer's knowledge of tango to their profile. They then discovered Lexi's plan to spike the victim's makeup with poison and Ingrid's rebuttal to the victim by throwing a brick at Martha's window. Soon after, Skylar came to the team and told them that she had discovered Martha's ex-husband to be Leo Montgomery. They then confronted Leo about being Martha's ex-husband and he claimed that he broke up with the victim because their love for each other was just not the same anymore. He then ended their marriage, divorced Martha and left Evergrace before returning years later. He then told them that he would not kill his ex-wife, despite she being an opera critic. Soon after, they found out that the victim was former friends with Artemis and that Martha criticized Bruno's "craftsmanship" when it came to brewing coffee. In the end, the detectives found the murder weapon to be a garden trowel before incriminating Ingrid in the brutal homicide. Ingrid then confessed to the crime, telling them that she was forever jealous of the victim’s “so-called” fame due to her criticism. She then told them that she had been forever jealous of other people rising to become famous people while she remained stuck as a lowly lead performer at the opera. She then confessed that she paid the victim to criticize the other famous singers and dancers at the opera poorly to degrade and sully their reputation so she could finally be in the spotlight she was jealous of and believed to deserve. However that night, she found out that Martha was planning to scandalize Ingrid’s reputation and flee with the money that the performer paid her off with. Furious and jealous of the victim’s influence on other people, she then confronted Martha, knocked her out and removed her eyes before replacing them with opera binocular lens to prove how sightless and soulless her eyes and life was. The lead performer was then sent off to prison where she received a fifty year sentence for bribery and premeditated murder from Judge Dosett. Soon after the trial closed, Cameron told the player and Felix that Kyndall had wanted to see them. After the trial, Katelyn and the player then went to see her sister in prison, Kyndall then telling her sister that she wanted to make it up to her sister. Katelyn then told her sister that she didn't trust her yet, but she was willing to hear what she wanted to say. Kyndall then told them that the criminal organization was trying to infiltrate and remove the two mayoral candidates in order to gain power in Evergrace. Disbelieving of the information, Katelyn then reluctantly went with the player to the opera where Kyndall claimed that someone in the opera was allied with the organization. They then found a threat that could've made it look like Dave Whiston was threatening Jay Monaco into stepping out of the election. They then also found ink bottles at the opera that helped Sophia incriminate Lexi as the insurgent in the opera. They then confronted Lexi about the fake threat and Lexi told them it was for the better of Evergrace. They then informed Mayor Whiston, who told them that since the election was three days away, he would not step down to criminals. Meanwhile, Cameron and the player went to see Artemis on her request, the aristocrat asking the duo to help her brother Jay in a trial that involved her niece, Ashe Monaco, in a suppoused arson case. They then returned to the Dancing Queen café, where they found the case file inside Artemis's briefcase. Cameron then analyzed the case, investigating the scene of the crime with Seamus, before informing the player that the evidence was false against Ashe. They then gave the case files and evidence that proved Ashe's innocence to Jay, Jay believing that Dave planted the fake evidence to sully his chances. They then talked to Artemis about criminal actions surrounding Jay, and she told them that she would not let the police destroy her brother's chances of winning the mayoral election like "those people" did. Cameron then told the player as they left Artemis's residence that he suspected that "those people" were from the organization. After all the events, Chief Wakefield spoke to the detectives the following day about the possibility that the organization was trying to undermine Dave and Jay in order to gain Evergrace for their own plans. Then Shawn got a phone call, his hand shaking as he listened to the caller and putting the phone away. He then told the detectives that his friend, courthouse clerk Denise Conway, had been found murdered at the courthouse. Summary Victim *'Martha Seawall' (found with her eyes missing, replaced by opera lens) Murder Weapon *'Garden Trowel' Killer *'Ingrid Kirkway' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect practices the tango Profile *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect practices the tango Appearance * The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect practices the tango Appearance * The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens Appearance * The suspect wears lipstick Profile *The suspect eats ice cream *The suspect drinks Dancing Queens *The suspect practices the tango Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats ice cream. *The killer drinks Dancing Queens. *The killer practices the tango. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer has A+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Top Opera Box. (Clues: Victim's Body, Megaphone, Cushions) *Examine Megaphone. (Result: L M-GOMERY; New Suspect: Leo Montgomery) *Question Leo about the murder at his opera. (New Crime Scene: Famous Opera Stage) *Investigate Famous Opera Stage. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Bag) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Poster) *Interrogate Ingrid Kirkway about the murder. *Examine Locked Bag. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Criticism; New Suspect: Lexi Barra) *Talk to Lexi Barra about the victim's criticism. *Examine Cushions. (Result: Opera Binoculars) *Analyze Opera Binoculars. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Dancing Queens) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats ice cream) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Artemis about the victim's secrets. (Attribute: Artemis drinks Dancing Queens; New Crime Scene: Dancing Queen Café) *Investigate Dancing Queen Café. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Waiter's Tray) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Café Menu) *Examine Café Menu. (Result: B ANTONY; New Suspect: Bruno Antony) *Question Bruno about the murder. (Attribute: Bruno eats ice cream and drinks Dancing Queens) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Killer's Threat) *Analyze Killer's Threat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices the tango; New Crime Scene: Famous Opera Stage) *Investigate Stage End. (Clues: Victim's Makeup Bag, Brick and Note) *Examine Brick and Note. (Result: Note to Victim) *Question Ingrid about throwing bricks at Martha. (Attribute: Ingrid practices the tango, eats ice cream and drinks Dancing Queens) *Examine Victim's Makeup Bag. (Result: Strange Makeup Palette) *Examine Makeup Palette. (Result: Green Powder) *Analyze Green Powder. (09:00:00) *Ask Lexi about spiking the victim's makeup with poison. (Attribute: Lexi drinks Dancing Queens, practices the tango and eats ice cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Leo about being the victim's ex-husband. (Attribute: Leo drinks Dancing Queens, eats ice cream and practices the tango; New Crime Scene: Opera Box Seats) *Investigate Opera Box Seats. (Clues: Faded Photo, Broken Pieces) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Girls) *Examine Photo of Unknown Girl. (Result: Artemis Identified) *Ask Artemis about being friends with the victim. (Attribute: Artemis eats ice cream) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Café Mug) *Analyze Café Mug. (09:00:00) *Ask Bruno about the smashed mug. (Attribute: Bruno practices the tango) *Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Trash Can, Locked Case) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Garden Trowel) *Analyze Garden Trowel. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears lipstick) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Victim’s Eyes) *Analyze Victim’s Eyes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A+ blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to New Evil Rising (4/6). (No stars) New Evil Rising (4/6) *See what Kyndall wants in prison. *Investigate Top Opera Box. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Threat Against Jay) *Investigate Famous Opera Stage. (Clues: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Ink Bottles Found) *Analyze Ink Bottles. (06:00:00) *Arrest Lexi for her allegiance to the organization. (Reward: Burger) *Inform Dave Whiston about the attempted blackmail. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Artemis requested from the team. *Investigate Dancing Queen Café. (Clue: Artemis's Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Case File) *Analyze Case File. (06:00:00) *Ask Jay about why he's trying to get his daughter out of prison. (Reward: Serious Face) *Ask Artemis about anything criminal happening to Jay. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Prosperous Peaks